


Melodia

by kekemi



Category: Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Missing Moments
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekemi/pseuds/kekemi
Summary: I due sfiorarono  i tasti dello strumento e iniziarono a suonare. Erano soli, ed erano al sicuro, come se nulla fosse davvero accaduto. Era una strana sensazione, che accorreva sempre quando passavano del tempo insieme.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Melodia

A seguito del Third Impact, Shinji era stato catapultato in una travolgente realtà. I volti conosciuti parevano essere lontani ricordi d’infanzia: Misato, colei che lo aveva accolto nella propria casa, una donna tanto bella quanto intelligente, fissava ora il ragazzo con un certo disprezzo, e non ebbe problemi nell’ammettere di non necessitare più del suo aiuto, o nel mettere in pericolo la sua vita se si fosse avvicinato ad un Eva. Anche Asuka non era più l’adolescente frizzantina di un tempo, la sua solita aggressività era alterata in un nuovo sentimento difficile da decifrare. Shinji comprese che lavoravano per la WILLE, un’associazione dedita alla definitiva distruzione degli Evangelion. Poi c’era Rei. Rei era la più criptica. Tutti la presentavano come morta, ma il ragazzo continuava a sostenere di averla salvata, e quando la giovane apparì proprio davanti ai suoi occhi, fece un sospiro di sollievo. L’apparente sicurezza di aver prevenuto il destino di Rei fu però violentemente distrutta, non appena Shinji realizzò che non era più la ragazzina che aveva imparato a conoscere, quella che con cura preparò un pranzo per riunificare un padre e suo figlio, quella che leggeva tanti libri ed era costantemente presa in giro da Asuka per il suo fare silenzioso. Gendo non appariva tanto differente, e come suo solito non lo aiutò in alcun modo. Gli parve assurdo trovare qualche risposta da Fuyutsuki, tra tutti. La stessa NERV era ormai un luogo solitario, così silenzioso da lasciare i pensieri di Shinji vagare angosciosi per ore ed ore. Capitò tuttavia che, tra la confusione e il terrore, gli occhi del ragazzo caddero pian piano sulla dolce figura di un altro children. Era un giovane slanciato, i capelli albini e gli occhi tinti di un rosso intenso. Il suo nome era Kaworu Nagisa, e un giorno invitò Shinji per un duetto al pianoforte. Il loro rapporto era estremamente insolito. Riponevano nell’altro grande fiducia e, anche durante la decomposizione del proprio mondo, si adagiavano nel loro piccolo spazio personale, costruito su note musicali e pentagrammi. I due si incontravano ogni giorno presso l’albero vicino al pianoforte e lì passavano la maggior parte del tempo assieme, cullati dalle melodie che erano prodotte dallo strumento.

Una mattina, Shinji si apprestò verso il punto d’incontro e vide Kaworu, il cui sguardo era distante, già seduto sullo sgabello. Le sue ciocche albine riposavano con dolcezza sul volto, e la luce del mattino metteva in risalto le guance pallide. In quel momento, Shinij spalancò gli occhi, sentì il corpo riscaldarsi velocemente e il collo iniziava a sudare. _Kaworu è davvero bello_. Nonostante avesse il capo girato, nonostante non avesse un sorriso stampato sul viso, conservava la sua particolare natura, e nonostante Shinji provasse a guardare altrove, finì nel focalizzarsi involontariamente sul modo in cui le mani dell’amico erano riposte una sull’altra. Quelle erano le stesse mani che lo avevano sempre accolto. Erano davvero soffici, le sue mani. Shinji arrossì al solo pensiero, e gli servirono diversi secondi per rendersi conto che ormai l’altro ragazzo aveva percepito la sua presenza ed era davanti a lui.  
“Buongiorno, Shinji. Stai bene?”  
“A-ah, sì.”  
Ci fu un momento di silenzio. Il ragazzo stava ancora sudando, ma almeno aveva distratto lo sguardo da Kaworu.  
“Allora, andiamo?”  
I due sfiorarono i tasti dello strumento e iniziarono a suonare. Erano soli, ed erano al sicuro, come se nulla fosse davvero accaduto. Era una strana sensazione, che accorreva sempre quando passavano del tempo insieme. Le dita affusolate di Kaworu, nell’incontro con una nuova nota, parevano essere in grado di modellare l’ambiente circostante, e ricostruire le macerie di un pianeta ormai in distruzione. Entrambi si lasciarono trasportare dalla musica, e si persero nello scorrere del tempo. Di tanto in tanto, Shinji volgeva lo sguardo verso l’altro ragazzo, quasi per controllare che fosse ancora lì e, incontrando gli occhi di Kaworu, riprendeva a suonare rincuorato. Tuttavia, quando le iridi rosse furono accompagnate da un modesto sorriso, Shinji provò una fitta nel petto e arrossì. Il giovane aveva già avvertito questa sensazione in passato. Capitava quando vedeva qualche modella su un giornalino, oppure quando si soffermava più del dovuto sulle forme delle altre ragazze, e alla fine riceveva sempre un sonoro schiaffo da parte di Asuka. L’attrazione che sentiva per Kaworu era forse l’unica cosa che riusciva a preservare l’ultimo briciolo di speranza custodito nel suo animo. Un sentimento così comune, da alcuni considerato vano e tentatore, da altri abbracciato e consumato sino all’ultima goccia, ma così unico nella sua infantile maturità. Era proprio il sobbalzare del cuore a condurlo nel passare dei giorni e a conservare quello che era rimasto della sua adolescenza. Kaworu gli piaceva. Gli piaceva davvero tanto. Shinji aveva ormai smesso di suonare e l’altro ragazzo lo stava guardando incuriosito, con il capo leggermente inclinato e le labbra chiuse.  
“Shinji?”  
Non ci fu risposta, e Kaworu sporse il corpo in avanti per avvicinarsi. Shinji sapeva di aver fermato la musica e sapeva di essere stato chiamato, era solo bloccato in uno strano limbo che non gli permetteva di rispondere, ma solo di osservare il viso dell’altro. La distanza che li separava era minima, non sarebbe bastato molto a romperla definitivamente. Era un gesto semplice, sarebbe stato veloce, e probabilmente gli sarebbe piaciuto.  
“Shin-”  
Un sospiro e poi le loro labbra si incontrarono. Shinji strinse i pugni sudaticci e irrigidì le spalle, dopo poco si staccò. Fu un bacio breve e maldestro, accompagnato da uno strano silenzio.  
“-ji?”  
Il third children alzò lo sguardo, e notò l’espressione morbida che Kaworu aveva assunto. Era un largo sorriso steso come pittura su una candida tela, esprimeva una strana contentezza, come se un avvenimento da tanto desiderato fosse appena accaduto. Improvvisamente scattò un nuovo bacio, più dolce di quello precedente. Stavolta ad iniziarlo era stato Kaworu, che prese ad accarezzare lentamente la guancia di Shinji, sciogliendo i muscoli del ragazzo, e che con cauta delicatezza avvicinava sempre di più i loro corpi. Entrambi si allontanarono per prendere aria, e si riunirono in un lungo abbraccio. Il silenzio decorava quel momento, rendendo udibili solo i loro respiri, che si infrangevano uno contro il petto dell’altro. Erano sereni. Nel mezzo della più totale distruzione, erano liberi. Shinji appoggiò la testa sulle gambe di Kaworu, mentre quest’ultimo giocava con le dita tra i suoi capelli, e si guardarono. Seduti sotto un albero e immersi nelle macerie di un edificio andato in rovina, avevano costruito assieme una nuova dimensione. Un’ultima frase coronò la fine della loro melodia.  
“Farei qualsiasi cosa pur di vederti felice, Shinji.”.

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo! ^^  
> È la prima volta che pubblico qui, dunque spero di aver fatto un buon lavoro. Durante la quarantena ho avuto modo di vedere evangelion e piangere per i kawoshin, sigh. Grazie mille per aver letto questa storia!! Fammi sapere se ti è piaciuta o se hai qualche consiglio da darmi, mi farebbe davvero piacere ❤
> 
> kekemi


End file.
